marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiden Nixon (Earth-616)
While on the streets, Nixon experimented with her powers while living with a group of homeless. She was visited by the ghost of her late father, telling her to save Cameron Palmer from committing suicide. After saving her former teacher Kiden tried to explain she was a mutant and that she never meant for Cameron to get hurt. Cameron laughed off Kiden's claims, thinking it was a joke. Kiden's father visited Nixon yet again, telling the two they needed to save X-23, who had fled from her pimp, Zebra Daddy. While on the run with X-23, the trio also came across a young woman by the name of Catiana who was also fleeing for her life; only she was running from a mutant-hating mob. Zebra Daddy asked Felon, a lackey of his, to retrieve X-23. After searching for the girls, however, he had a change of heart and helped the girls instead. A confrontation brought them all together and it was then that they eventually learn that it was Zebra Daddy himself who had shot Nick Nixon; Kiden's father. it wasn't until Felon returned home that it was discovered Kiden's father's ghost who had been appearing to not only Kiden, but also Felon himself, was actually a mental projection of Felon's younger brother. No Way Home Following their escape from Zebra Daddy, X-23 parted ways with her friends, and Kiden, Tatiana, Bobby, and Lil' Bro found an apartment together. Aided by Cameron Palmer, Kiden soon found a job at a nearby cafe, supplementing her income with dumpster-diving. This came to a sudden halt when Cameron was kidnapped. Believing that she owed Cameron for all of her help, Kiden resolved to find her, and Tatiana and Bobby reluctantly agreed. In their search for answers, the three attempted to meet with one of Bobby's acquaintances from his former life as a gangbanger, but the acquaintence was not at home, and instead they encountered an enforcer, who attacked Tatiana. In a desperate bid to defend herself, Tatiana bit the enforcer, and the exposure to his blood caused her to take on his appearance. In a panic, the enforcer shot Tatiana in the chest. | Powers = Temporal Stasis: (aka Chronokinesis) Nixon can realign herself into a faster time-stream, shifting herself into a state in which time moves so slowly relative to her perception that it appears to stop, although she continues to operate normally. When she moves to this faster time-stream, seconds to everyone else are minutes to her. While in this state she does not need food or rest. Relative to the rest of the world, however, she moves at impossible speeds. Because of that, when in this state she unwillingly applies an extreme amount of force to whatever she touches. A simple touch, therefore, has the same impact as a punch from a much stronger person. Ironically and unfortunately, she was initially only able to leave the faster time-stream when touching a person's skin, though she seems to have learned how to leave voluntarily, but touching a person's skin will still return her to the normal time-stream. Usually the shift is voluntary, but Nixon may unconsciously shift in stressful circumstances. | Abilities = Kiden has excellent street smarts and can easily survive out on her own. | Strength = Nixon has the strength of a normal human female with who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Chronokinesis Category:Precogs Category:Stasis Category:Significant Threats Category:Rudolph Giuliani High School Student